The present invention relates to a means and method affording the surprising and unexpected result of projecting or duplicating the natural configuration and appearance of a secondary rainbow as found in nature. In nature rainbows arise from generally parallel rays of light striking water droplets in the air. The rays of minimum deviation after two internal reflections within a droplet form a colored arc at an angular distance of 51.degree. from the antisolar point. This arc is known as a secondary rainbow. Red comprises the color of the lower portion of this arc and the colors progress through the spectrum to shorter wavelengths with violet forming the upper visible portion of the arc.
It is commonly known that a prism will separate generally parallel light into constituent colors or bands. Prisms and other reflective ornaments have long been known for the purposes of separating light into component bands and for projecting visual effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,084 to DaMert ("DaMert") discloses such a prism. However, the DaMert prism can, at best, only produce "colorful spectra" in arcuate fashion. In no orientation will DaMert project a secondary rainbow of natural configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 909,507 to Zubli, U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,278 to Coates and U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,405 to Northrop ("Northrop") do not provide secondary rainbow effects. Northrop column 8, lines 9-14 describes an arc of light. The arc a Northrop, however, is not described as occuring in spectral colors.
It is an object of this invention to provide both a method and means for projecting a secondary rainbow of natural configuration.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a decorative ornament capable of projecting a secondary rainbow.
It is another object of this invention to project a secondary rainbow from an area of sunlight or artifically produced light into an area not directly illuminated by this light source.